The present invention relates to a torque collar for high torque, low-speed hydraulic motors and is particularly directed to such a collar for use with motors of the radial piston type wherein the rotor comprises a rotating housing and the stator comprises a stationary cylinder block upon which the housing is mounted. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such a collar which is of compact construction and provides for limited free play between the stator and the collar and for balancing of the torque forces therebetween.
The prior art relating to torque collars for motors of the type with which the present invention is concerned is typified by arrangements wherein the collar is carried on the end of a relatively long torque arm, which torque arm is connected to a torque resisting support at the end therefrom distal from the collar. Such arrangements are relatively effective, but have the disadvantage that they require considerable space and, as a result, are not well suited for use in environments wherein space is very limited. They also have the disadvantage that they provide no effective means for adjusting the stops carried thereby to assure that angularly disposed stops are simultaneously engaged so that the torque forces applied thereto are balanced. This shortcoming can be particularly detrimental, since unbalanced torque forces can literally destroy the motor supported by the collar.